


Answer to the 10-songs-challenge

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: A collection of drabbles





	Answer to the 10-songs-challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to Lady Q's challange:  
> The Rules:  
> 1\. Take Marcus and Neroon, writer may use other characters  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwords!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> The album I used: Open Water by Sasha
> 
> I noticed that the song itself didn't really play a role in  
> writing the snippets but usually one or two words were the inspiration.
> 
> I don't know if all of this is making any sense since I won't re-read it before posting. There are probably a ton of mistakes in there I don't even realize I made. Please try to ignore them! :-)

(1) There was a total mess around him, destruction where his eyes  
could reach, but he couldn't close his eyes before that. He didn't  
know why he was still alive and standing, he hadn't been especially  
protected or far away from the epicentre and yet he was standing here.  
He didn't know where to go... he just took one direction and staggered  
through the debris and over broken trees

 

(2) Neroon looked around he noticed that the place was a total mess,  
he didn't remember when he and Marcus stopped to notice that they had  
just left everything standing or lying where it had been placed or  
dropped. That was not good! Their honeymoon had more or less taken  
over the whole house and he didn't even want to know what else he  
would find! And his parents had just called and that they would come  
over for a visit today! And there were no servants around to help!

 

(3) He stood in a crowd, by now frantically looking around. He had  
lost Marcus! How should he ever find him again in this mass of  
nameless people! And somehow they all seemed to be similarly dressed!  
He just had turned around to take a closer look at some vendors offer  
and when he had wanted to show something to Marcus, Marcus hadn't been  
there. But since then already more than 10 minutes had passed and  
Neroon had given up on finding the Ranger again. He felt out of place  
without the Human as companion. He didn't fit the slightest into the  
crowd, there were almost no aliens. At least his uniform was strangely  
enough blending in

 

(4) Even you one was reborn again, one never repeated the same life  
twice and yet the same souls always were drawn together again. But  
only in life, they never recognized each other when they were in the  
place between lives. And this way he recognized the other warrior for  
what he was. But he saw no recognition in the other, he was Human in  
body and he didn't really understand why. Although he was Satai and  
knew the secret about Valen and the Id'minbari, he could't grasp what  
the meaning was of this soul being a Human without knowledge. How  
could they be led together but only one of them realizing the truth?

 

(5) He didn't want to hide anymore, he was sick of getting brush offs  
from Susan, he didn't want to be the polite though slightly nerving  
individual everybody just tolerated for his knowledge and his skills  
but not for his personality. Maybe he should finally brush off the  
clown and get out the professional, the wars were over and there was  
no need to be overly cheerful to play down the depression all of them  
felt most of the time. There was no depression anymore and maybe, just  
maybe it was the time to make new friendships and he wwould definitely  
start with one very intriguing Minbari Warrior

 

(6) Of course Lennier was a good friend but sometimes he was just to  
aggravating! Since his meeting with Neroon, Lennier hadn't left his  
side. Only if one of the med staff was actually throwing him out, but  
even then he was just around the corner. Even Delenn wasn't able to  
get Lennier to leave his side. And strangely enough Delenn easily  
accepted it! She had been Marcus last straw on getting some alone  
time. He had always wanted to call Neroon, because this coward of a  
Minbari just left him and never returned after this meeting

 

(7) He had drunken with Susan, Wodka of course that always her choice  
of poison when the universe kicked her butt. And this time he had  
joined her, their close brush with death had needed that outlet.  
Ultimately they both were alive and whole but it had been close, if he  
hadn't pulled Susan back at the right time, she would have been dead.  
And so they had drunk to celebrate to forget and there had been some  
revelations. It had been his Nafakcha.

 

(8) Marcus, you are really a bit dense in the head! What you keep  
telling me about that strange love of yours, she will never return  
your advances. You are making a fool out of yourself. Why are you  
doing it anyway? You should know that you won't have success." "yeah,  
it's the safest way not to get hurt any worse and the pain you get is  
something you actually expect"

 

(9) It was autumn on Minbar and just like on Earth, the trees prepared  
for their time of hibernation. Most had already taken on brilliant  
colours though slightly shifted from what one expect from earth it was  
more in a purple and pink direction, almost bluish some times. That in  
itself wasn't really bad it looked quite nice from where he was just  
now. But! Neroon had wanted him to go out there. And eve if the trees  
looked nice, they were almost hidden in fog or maybe deep hanging  
clouds one could only be sure if it was starting to rain or if the  
wetness was just starting to condense against your skin.

(10) This song could stand totally on its own and I have no intention  
to add something to it.

(11) Marcus felt happy! For the first time in his entire live he had  
made a decision just for himself. Not because his father expected that  
the Mine had to stay with the family and since his brother had decided  
he had better things to do, Marcus hadn't been able to refuse his  
father. And when Arisia was lost and his brother was almost lost how  
could he refuse his brothers wish? And from there he had been drawn in  
a war where he had had to make many decisions but ultimately they were  
always dictated by circumstances and often the action were only a  
result of orders. But now, since this war was over he had decided to  
take his chances and make probably one of the greatest steps in his life.

(12) Somehow to say good bye to somebody who was leaving in a Minbari  
War Cruiser and being left behind on a space station was and waving a  
handkerchief was just silly. But he couldn't resist and he waved it  
anyway. Maybe Neroon kept a expansion on the window he was standing at  
and could even see him waving.


End file.
